The invention relates to a tappet which is situated within a tappet guide of a component fixedly attached to the engine, and having a bearing-mounted roller guided on a pin, which roller is in active contact with a cam or an eccentric of a shaft of the reciprocating-piston combustion engine, wherein the casing surface of the cam or eccentric is implemented axially parallel to the shaft.
Tappets of this type, with rollers that are situated bearing-mounted on a pin of the tappet, are generally known. Due to the guiding of the tappet in the tappet guide/borehole, misalignments of the roller relative to the cam or eccentric can arise as a result of tolerances, resulting in eccentric loading of the roller, roller bodies, and pin. Attempts have been made to compensate for this eccentric loading by using a convexity on the outer circumference of the roller. However, this leads to a lop-sided loading of the pin and roller bodies, resulting in increased wear.